


Broodmother

by joaniedark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The matriorb is not actually an egg for a new mothergrub, but rather the method through which one is reborn from a Jadeblood.<br/>Kanaya willingly fulfills her promise to her lusus on the asteroid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broodmother

The pain was more unbearable than she could ever have imagined.

When she had first curled up in Rose's lap, moaning about the horrible cramps in her abdomen as the blonde stroked her hair and chuckled about some human process called menstruation, she had had some sort of hope that it might end. That it may be over in a week like her companion said. 

How different could the fertility rituals of human women and mothergrubs be, anyway? 

She had been delighted the day Rose had finally been able to alchemize a new matriorb. She held it close to her chest, attempting to send it all her warmth and love as she tried to ignore Dave yelling about his continued lack of apple juice. She wasn't going to let it be ruined this time, that would be insane. 

She was awestruck the day it finally began to crack on its own. The small popping sound had alarmed her, and she watched as a single drop of the shimmering liquid oozed out of the tiny crack. She hugged it tightly, delighting as the greenish-gold fluid seemed to come forth willingly. With a little inhale of breath for confidence, she let her long, grey tongue slither over the surface, scooping up the jelly. 

Her eyes brightened at the taste. It had a mild, fresh flavor unlike any meat she had ever eaten before, far different from the metallic taste of the rainbow drinker's diet. But more so than that, it had a strange sort of quality to it that made her feel drawn to it, intensely occupied with drinking up as much of the fluid as she could. As she continued, her consumption became more ravenous, her mind solely occupied with guzzling the sweet juice, squeezing it into her mouth, licking up every drop that may have fallen past her lips. Even when the sad, spiked sack that had once been the orb sat in her hands, she attempted desperately to reach more of the sticky substance. 

The rest of the day hadn't been terrible. She was on edge, still desperately longing for more of the jelly, having a tendency to snap at troll and human alike. They kept well away, the trolls just giving a worried expression as answer to Rose or Dave's questioning on the matter. 

It was the next day that the pain started. The first pang of pain was so much she screamed loud enough to summon people from multiple rooms over, horrified at her outburst. It was that day that Rose took charge of her girlfriend, seemingly not noticing the wary looks Karkat shot their way, nor the conspicuous absence of the others.  

When she woke up woozy and with bleeding puncture wounds on her thighs, Rose found herself understanding their distance. Kanaya begged forgiveness, green tears streaming down her face, talking of how she had been just so unbearably _hungry_ , all the while looking at Rose's throat rather than h face. The human apologized, backing away but promising to alchemize her own blood to sustain the young hive mother. 

The pain continued for Kanaya, and she started to note why later that day. Her abdomen was bloating noticeably, swelling dramatically to the point the vestigial arms from her grubhood were starting to sprout back out from her sides. She stifled a scream, knowing that it would probably just create more thoughts of burning the witch from the others. Now she knew why jadebloods usually changed in the caverns with adult mother grubs. 

The next morning, Kanaya fell hard when trying to get out of her makeshift recupracoon.  Groaning, she tried to rub her head, only to realize that her arm was strangely too short to reach. Her eyes grew wide as she moved her stiff arms in front of her, seeing that they seemed to be starting to shrink and harden back into an insectoid form. Looking down to her legs, she saw they were the same way; the arms on her abdomen seemed about full grown. She wiggled them. 

She tried to stand out, to run to go find someone to try to...well, not do something or help her. There was nothing anyone could really do, when it came down to it. The process was starting. 

When Rose came to her room to feed her, she commented on the fact that Kanaya's eyes seemed larger and darker. Kanaya had responded her vision was starting to double. Compounding eyes, on top of everything else. Great. 

By the time her legs and arms had hardened to the point she could crawl about on all sixes, Kanaya was a bit more of a roving horror than her friends could handle. She'd stare at pairs of people hungrily, her plump lips curving into a smile on her long, gaunt face as she'd make suggestive comments on the nature of their relationship. Her body was growing steadily longer, though the pain had seemed to change into an aching soreness as she continued to plumpen into a more and more insectoid form. Every so often she'd stop to screech as the growing lumps on her back where her wings were growing were throbbing, aching to be released. 

When about half of her hair had fallen out, not even Rose would stand being in the same room with her, and would dash out as soon as she saw the beast. It was because of that that Kanaya was alone in a cold, dark laboratory when a pair of gauzy wings ripped through her flesh, splattering jade blood over the floor as her sobs shook the room. She couldn't see from the pain, her now non-existent ears were ringing, and she found herself thinking for the thousandth time that week that she would die. It's not as if she didn't want to. 

All of the inhabitants of the asteroid were peering at the door to the room when it opened, clustered together and whispering to one another. When the thing emerged from the room, though, a wave of relief seemed to wash over them from nowhere; maybe it was the fact that the horror was finally over, maybe the strong pheremones the motherly being was producing. The new queen bee smiled gently, lovingly as she peeked out of her chosen brooding cave. 

"Hello," Kanaya whispered, a sound somewhere between a buzz and an aria, "I'm born."


End file.
